Mother's Vengeance
by Jewelbaby
Summary: This is what I think should happen with the Ruben Sandoval murder. A little hurt comfort. Slash


FLACK'S APARTMENT

Don Flack lay beside his lover stroking his back softly. He looked over and found Danny awake. "You ok?" Don asked.

"Yeah. I guess." Danny said rolling onto his side and facing Flack.

"It wasn't your fault. You thought he had gone on home Danny. You had no way of knowing that he would be shot while riding his bike past that badaga." Don said .

"He wanted his bike blessed." Danny said tears rolling down his face. Don rolled over and wrapped him in his arms kissing his head.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Danny still wasn't one hundred percent over Ruben. Probably never would be. But he went day by day. One night him and Stella were called to a unknown body dump. Flack and Stella were talking to a witness in the store front while Danny was processing the body. But someone screaming his name caught his attention. "How come your life has gone back to normal?" Rikki Sandoval asked.

Danny looked up seeing a gun pointed at him. 'Who Rikki, Calm down now." Danny said putting his hands up.

"NO! My child dies cause you took him to church to bless his bike. And you're out here working a crime scene. ANSWER ME WHY DID YOUR LIFE GO BACK TO NORMAL?" Rikki screamed. Stella and Flack rounded the corner to see the woman holding a gun on Danny. Both through threw up their guns and ran up behind her.

"Police Put down your weapon." Don yelled.

"Rikki I didn't go back to normal. I'm coping just like you." Danny said.

"No! If you were coping like me. You would be out of your mind with grief cause you miss him waking you up at 5:30 in the morning." Rikki said pointing the gun in Danny's face.

"Alright Rikki just put the gun. No one needs to get hurt." Stella said calmly.

"Someone already got hurt. My son is dead." Rikki said and pointed the gun and shot at Danny. Don fired off his gun and hit Rikki in the back making her fall flat on the ground.

"DANNY!!!" Stella yelled.

MERCY HOSPITAL

Mac Sheldon and Lindsey all rushed into the ER coming to a halt when they seen Stella and Don sitting together. "Stella? Don?" Mac asked.

"Hey guys." Don said standing.

"Any news on Danny?" Lindsey asked.

Don looked at the brunette. She had no clue that him and Danny were together. And she flirted with Danny as much as she could. "Doctors haven't come and spoken with us yet." Don said.

Just then Don's phone rang and he answered it. "Flack." He said. He grimaced when he heard the voice on the other end. "Momma. Hold on. He's still being checked out." Flack said. Mac Stella and Sheldon all grinned at Flack.

"Alright just wait and let me call you when we have word on how he's doing." Flack said.

"I promise." He said.

"I love you too. Bye." Flack said hanging up just as the doctor came out.

"Detective Messer family?" He asked.

"That's us." Mac said.

"Detective Messer received a gunshot wound to the left shoulder just inches from his heart. He is very lucky." The doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Stella asked.

"Only family is allowed in the recovery room." The doctor said.

Sheldon nodded for the doctor to step with him away from the group. "Doc Det Messer's family is us. His brother is comatose and his father and Mother disowned. Him and Det Flack are for all intent purpose Soul Mates. Let Det Flack go sit with him. Please." Sheldon said.

"Alright. But as long as he's quiet." The doctor said.

Sheldon smiled. "Thanks." He said and went back to the group.

DANNY'S ROOM

The doctor lead Don into Danny's room. "He'll be out a while. Right now we're monitoring his heart rate. It was touch and go in the operating room." The doctor said,

Don nodded. "Thanks." He said.

"Sure thing. Just be quiet and let the nurse's do their jobs." The doctor said.

Don smirked.. "Will do." He said. The doctor took his Que and left the room. Don sat down in an uncomfortable chair and grabbed a hold of Danny's good hand.

"Danny. It's me I just want you to know that you're not here alone. I'm right beside you." Don said. A while later Don had felt Danny's hand tighten. "Mmmm" Danny moaned.

"Danny? Hey look at me." Don said. Danny's head turned and his eyes opened and Don smiled at him.

"Hey." Don said bringing Danny's good hand up and kissing it.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now you get some more rest and I'm gonna go call the team and then call mom and let her know her favorite Son in law is awake. Ok?" Don asked.

"K. Love you." Danny said succumbing to the sleep.

Don stood and bent over kissing Danny's forehead. "Love you too." He said leaving the room.

**2 DAYS LATER**

**DANNY'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

Don Mac Stella Lindsey and Sheldon were all in Danny's room talking quietly when they all heard a loud commotion out in the hall. "I don't care about no protocol. My son was injured and I wanna see him." The voice was none other than Caroline Flack.

"Excuse me." Don said going out into the hall pulling his mother into the room.

"Mom you can't come in and scream at people." Don said closing the room door.

"They told me only family was allowed." Caroline said.

"I know Ma. Dr, Hawkes had to get us special permission just to be in here." Don said.

"Well didn't anyone tell em I was family?" Caroline said shaking her head.

Danny who was laying in the hospital bed smirked. "Hey Caroline." He said getting her attention.

"Oh my." Caroline said taking in Danny's shoulder. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah they got me on the good stuff for now. You didn't have to come all the way down here for this." Danny said.

"Oh please. You're my son. Where else would I be. Besides I figured you need help keeping Donnie in line while you recuperate." Caroline said earning an eye roll from Don.

"Pardon me sorry to interrupt but I think some introductions are in order." Mac said.

"Oh sorry guys. Ma this is Det Mac Taylor. Stella Bonasera. Lindsay Monroe and Sheldon Hawkes. This is my mother Caroline Flack." Flack said.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Mac said.

"Likewise." Caroline said.

"I think we should go and let Danny get some rest. And let Flack and his mom visit a little more." Mac said. Everyone agreed giving their best and leaving Danny to the 2 Flacks.

**1 DAY LATER**

ON WAY HOME

Danny was released from the hospital with his shoulder tightly bandaged and Flack tightly guarding him on his other side. Once in the SUV Danny noticed that they weren't going in the direction of either apartment. "Don. Where we going?" Danny asked.

"Ma made me promise to bring you to the house for the weekend. Her way of doing the mother hen thing and dad can see you as well as my 3 nosy sisters." Don said shaking his head.

Danny smirked. "Ok. But when we get there I really need a pain pill. My shoulder is throbbing." Danny said.

"Why didn't you tell me. The nurse coulda gave you something." Don said.

"Cause I really didn't wanna be sick on the drive home. It's no big deal I just need to take it when we get there." Danny said.

FLACK RESIDENCE

Don pulled into the Suburban house and parked the car next to his Sister's SUV. He looked up to see his Dad coming down the stairs to the passenger door. "Son need help getting out?" Don Flack Sr better known as Pa asked.

"Nah I should be able to get it. Is the whole squad here?" Danny teased meaning the whole clan. Flack clan that is.

"Oh yeah. When news hit of a New York CSI being shot everyone went into panic mode. Then ma called my cell while we waiting on you and that was when I got reamed for not calling soon after you were shot." Don said coming around and grabbing Danny's bag.

"Come in side. Michelle and Darcy are waiting as well is Carrie." Pa said moving to lead the 2 guys in the house.

Don came up and kissed Danny on the side of the head and smiled. "Let's go and get the family dramatics over with and then we can crash out in the guest room." Don said walking with Danny.

Once inside all the Flack women descended on the injured CSI. "WAIT!!!" Don yelled. That got his little sisters to stop dead their tracks.

"Danny is injured so gentle hugs." Pa said. Carrie Michelle and Darcy each gave Danny a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then it was the Angel's turn. The Angel being Darcy's daughter Miranda. She loved her Uncle Don and Uncle Danny. Miranda was 2 ½ and everything Flack. Danny smirked when she toddled over to him and wrapped her little arms around his legs.

"Hey Baby girl." Danny said rubbing his good hand through her dark curls.

Don picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Hey mutchkin." Don said.

Danny leaned over and got a sloppy kiss from the toddler. "Unca Dan got boo boo?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah I got hurt." Danny said.

"Kiss it better?" Miranda asked.

"You wanna kiss it better?" Don asked.

"Yeah." Miranda said. Danny smirked and turned so she could kiss his left shoulder. Miranda leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the top of the sling.

"That was sweet Randa." Darcy said.

"All betta?" Miranda asked.

"All better." Danny said smiling at her softly.

AN HOUR LATER

Once the hoop la had died down everyone was round about the house doing stuff. Caroline Carrie and Melissa were in the kitchen cooking dinner. Pa Flack was in the den looking at some evidence that his squad had brought him the night before. Darcy was in the designated nursery putting Miranda down for her afternoon nap. Don came into the den and sat in front of Pa Flack's desk. "Donnie? What can I do for you?" Pa Flack asked.

"Nothing much." Don said.

Pa Flack smirked. "Worried are we?" He asked.

"Danny hasn't been himself since Ruben died. Now with the mother coming after him. I dunno." Don said.

"Danny is gonna get through this. And I know you'll be right there beside him." Pa said.

"He was so upset. Still is. He still wakes up at night nightmares." Don said rubbing his temple.

"And so do you. He told me you still wake up jerking from the explosion." Pa Flack said.

"Will we ever get a break?" Don asked.

"Yeah. Now go check on Danny. In fact go rest yourself. Looks like you could use it." Pa Flack said. Don smirked and got up.

When he got into the guestroom he watched as Danny's chest rose and fell several times. Don strip off his over shirt and his pants leaving him in his boxers and t shirt and went curled up behind Danny. "I love you." Don said kissing Danny's shoulder and falling himself into a nice sleep.

END


End file.
